Love for Sakura, Ino's Revenge!
by chaotickalas
Summary: Loosely based on the second part of the Manga. OOC, torture, and shoujoai ONESHOT Naruto x Sakura, Ino x Sakura one sided Character death


**Love for Sakura, Ino's Revenge!**

It wasn't that Ino hated Sakura, in fact she loved Sakura. She loved her as much as a little girl could love her newfound friend. She loved braiding her hair, playing all the games little girls played together in this hidden village. How it warmed her heart to see Sakura's smiling face every morning. Then, like a shadowy murderer taking someone you love, that warmth... that warmth was blown out by the cold breath of Sakura's words.

"We're rivals now..."

Those were the dreaded words she had used. Ino was devastated but she'd never let someone who betray her know that. It wasn't that she didn't understand why she did it; it was just that she didn't understand why their friendship had to be destroyed over a boy like that. She too shared the love for Sasuke but… it still hurt and with a show of face she would pretend she didn't like Sakura anymore and go along with the harsh words she so dreaded.

Every time she saw Sakura she was filled with anger out of nowhere and try to take it out on her. The anger wasn't at Sakura. It built from the fear Ino felt from being left alone. Then there was the fear of the thoughts that entered her mind from this anger. This anger transformed her into a completely different person…

The thoughts bit at her mind until they grew into her deepest and darkest fantasies. She wanted to cause pain toward Sakura. She loved thinking about it; she gained such pleasure from the fantasy. It scared her to no end. She would try to tell herself that wasn't who she was, she would try to ignore it but it just kept getting worse until she couldn't help but want to ventilate on her poor teammates.

She was so mad at them, that they're names slipped away from her mind. All she could call them is by their names she gave to them. "Blob boy, why don't you make yourself useful as my punching bag!" Angrily telling him what she wanted to do to him. Usually, this kind of remark would upset the obese but he knew better than to argue with Ino when that vein would pop up every now and then.

She had to stamp off to hide the tears that we're collecting over the years. She didn't want her teammates to see her in this sorry state. This anger would slowly turn into a great sadness, it seemed the only thing that got to her to calm down is to cry. She made her way atop her favorite hiding place, a tree that any ninja would favor. This place was special to her because she could see the very bench where Sakura let her know those dreaded words.

"Sakura…why?" She sobbed trying to hide her face even though no one could see her atop the tree. It was then she heard her voice. She looked up wiping her tears away to spy on Sakura…

"Sasuke, I wonder when he'll be back…" She said seating herself on the bench as Naruto smiled softly trying to hide both of their pain of their lost friend.

"I'm sure he'll be back. Sasuke's just like that, he always has been."

"Naruto…I'm sorry for all those years I picked on you and…"

She looked up at him and smiled. "If anything ever happened to you, leaving me all alone… I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive you."

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm not going anywhere…"

Naruto sat next to her ready to do something he's wanted to do for years. Except this time it wasn't because of a crush, it was because of real loving feelings. Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing; Sakura was letting Naruto's lips press against hers. They were kissing!

"Sakura… and… Naruto…"

The anger returned, this time it was worse than ever. She didn't want Sakura to kiss Naruto or any boy for that matter. Didn't she have feelings for Sasuke? Why… what…? No, this can't be. I wanted to…

What was wrong with her? She was confused about her feelings. Did she actually want to pursue that? No, she couldn't accept this… not the anger, not the situation, and defiantly not this other feeling that's been building up for years. Was this feeling actually…? "No… I HATE YOU!" She screamed in her mind. Of course this was far from the truth…

Sakura continued to hurt Ino, even without knowing it.

"You… stupid girl."

Ino's mind was in shambles, going from angry to sad to severe thoughts of revenge. "Sakura." She whispered as a plan formulated in her mind. "All I want is… you."

Sakura felt uneasy all of sudden breaking the kiss. Naruto asked what was the matter. "I don't know… I thought I heard something…" She looked around and recalled memories of her long lost childhood friend. "I just feel like I'm forgetting something I guess… well I guess I'm going to head home."

"You want me to walk you home?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I can manage on my own," she smiled. "Oh, and Naruto…" She started. Naruto gave his cutesy puzzled face as usual. "Thanks!" She finished as she started off. Of course the two were unaware of the prying eyes that had witnessed their display of emotions for one another. Ino decided to follow Sakura.

Using all of the Ninja skills she had learned, she kept out of sight. Following Sakura best she could. Ino took a moment to gaze at her kunai. Those violent thoughts were entering her mind again. Except this time, instead of being freaked out by them… she merely accepted her fate. Her feelings, she couldn't ignore them anymore.

She kept asking herself if she really was going to do this. She couldn't believe it but she kept herself going. Finally, they were far from anywhere near people, apparently Sakura just wanted to be alone. Just like Ino had wanted…

"Sakura!" She yelled out as normally as she could/

Sakura turned to her. "Ino…?" She made her way slowly to Sakura making sure the kunai was out of sight. Sakura waited for her feeling uneasy. She hadn't spoken to her in awhile though she had left their friendship in a better state than it was… at least, that's what she thought.

"Sakura, I just wanted to tell you something." She twiddled the sharp object that remain hidden. She tried to fake a smile, a weird contorted one at that.

"What is it Ino?"

She sounded so innocent as if she was ignorant of their past. "I…" She was frozen. She had originally planned to strike but now she was trying to hold herself back. She couldn't believe she was actually facing Sakura. Then there was those smiles… that smile had taken on an almost demonic anger inducing plague. She raised the kunai again…

"You know Ino, I'm…sorry."

"You're…s-sorry?"

She was shocked by the words. "Hey, what's that behind you're back?" Ino froze in terror. She backed away slowly.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"C'mon, is it a gift or something?" Sakura inched closer to Ino. Sakura gently felt the object clenched in Ino's hand. "This is…"

Ino couldn't help it. She tried hiding it but she didn't want Sakura to… "OW!" Sakura brought her hand back in pain. "That's a kunai! What're you doing with that?" Ino watched as the blood slowly dripped out of Sakura's hand, which she held in pain. That blood…

"I'm… sorry… I didn't meant to…"

"Why did you have it out like you were going to attack me?"

"I…"

Ino noticed that short hair, that wonderful pink hair Sakura use to wear in their childhood. That cute ribbon…but now something else intrigued her. It was Sakura's blood. Those fantasies and anger… something about seeing Sakura in pain was satisfying them. Then without warning she punched Sakura hard with her free hand, so hard in fact it knocked her out. With a fainting sound of a whimper from pain, Ino made her way to Sakura.

Sakura looked up dazed and confused by the sudden punch able to force out one word before finally fading into the darkness… "Why?"

Ino gazed down at Sakura. She perversely without thinking petted Sakura's damaged hand and licked the blood. She let it explore her moth, savoring the taste of the bland flavor before finally swallowing. Then she had an idea… she wanted to torture Sakura and the accident of cutting her flesh open… she knew how she wanted to torture her. Somehow she was gaining pleasure from all of this.

Sakura awoke to find herself bound by ropes. She moved her head around best she could only to discover they were surrounded by tall grass. She was also feeling a bit drafty; she could feel the wind brush up against her legs and feet. Then she heard a voice… it was Ino.

"I bound you by ropes but before that I ripped some of you're dress to make this easier." She laid herself on Sakura doing her best to hug her. She positioned herself up with her palms looking down at Sakura's soft eyes. "I saw you and Naruto earlier…" She brought her face close to Sakura's, which made the poor tied up girl blush.

"I… just wanted you're friendship and over the years… you're love!"

"Ino?"

Ino gently wiped the hair out of Sakura's eyes placing one hand wrapped around her cheek. "You know, I always wanted my first kiss to be Sasuke's but… that was just a stupid schoolgirl crush, nothing more. The more I thought about…well…"

Ino closed her eyes and brought her lips against Sakura as the poor girl tried to struggle away from the kiss but to no avail. Her eyes only widened in confusion. For the moment, the two locked lips of which Sakura finally accepted it and let Ino finish. Ino finally opened her eyes taking her lips away to view this look Sakura had. It was a bashful look and a cute one at that.

"Ino?" Sakura didn't know what to say, except to ask her in name.

"You're lips… they were… warm. It reminded me of this feeling I used to have of you when we were little."

She brought the kunai into sight. Sakura quickly gazed at in fear. Ino didn't look at her face, not at first anyway. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill… though, you might come out of this with a few scars or two." Sakura's eyes widened at what Ino just said, her head already hurt… wasn't that enough pain to feel for one day?

"We won't start with this… I'd like to hear you're laughs one more time before I…before I leave you with the thoughts of me as a monster."

Sakura was confused… "What do you mean by… leave?"

Ino smiled a twisted yet somehow sad face hiding her eyes from Sakura. "Don't worry… you'll be able to do me in after this. I don't deserve to live… not especially after this torture I'm about to give you." Sakura spotted drops of tears making their way down Ino's cheeks.

Ino got up and made her way to Sakura's feet, leaving the kunai by Sakura's side. She knelt down to better her view of these small soft feet. "I want to hear you're happiness… and then you're pain… and then… I want to know you're anger."

There wasn't much Sakura could do or say, she couldn't get out of the situation and she barely knew what to say to this situation. She felt Ino's fingernails gently slide up and down her feet. She chuckled from the pleasurable yet somehow uncomfortable tickling.

Ino tickled her feet silly. She had her first goal, to make Sakura laugh and then for Sakura to feel embarrassment from the desired effect. She then moved to her legs tickling her best she could. Sakura squirmed from the touch but to no avail remained bound by the ropes.

Ino made her way back to the feet again hearing the laughter she was so pleased to hear noticing the tears already building up in Sakura's eyes. "Please… haha… PLEASE STOP! Haha… I'm going to… pee!" Sakura struggled her sentence out. Of course this is what Ino desired… she wanted Sakura to feel embarrassment from wetting herself. She continued the tickle torture until Sakura just couldn't bear it anymore…

Ino noticed the discolor pf what remained of Sakura's torn dress. She finally stopped tickling her. She got up to look at Sakura's blushed face, red as an apple from the tickling and embarrassment. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she still had a chuckle or two left. Ino waited for Sakura to calm down for a bit.

"Ino, this is enough. You've made you're point, please let me go… I want to go home."

Ino smiled that twisted yet sad smile again, yet again hiding her eyes. "I told you, I wanted to hear you're laughter then you're pain and then… you're anger. Don't worry, you'll have you're chance at me after this is all over…" She did feel a bit bad for Sakura though… she took some cloth and wiped up some of the wetness.

Ino still couldn't believe she was doing this. And now… it was for the real torture to begin. The reason she had ripped Sakura's dress is to expose her flesh. It was to make it easier for her. "Don't worry, as I said… I'm only going to do enough that will leave you with scars. I'm not going to kill your or rip you're organs out… nothing like that. I just… want to see you're blood, you're mortality. You're pain… and then… you're anger." She picked up the kunai noticing the dried blood from earlier that had helped formulate this idea.

She stared at it for a moment almost with second thoughts about this. She brought it to Sakura's arm, ready to tear the flesh. "Ino… don't. Please don't do it!" Sakura was starting to realize what Ino was going to do. It was then she felt the searing pain, a burning feeling on her arm. A few slices more before Ino took it away and watch the blood dribble out. Sakura had to make uncomfortable noises from the pain, it wasn't anything she hadn't felt before but… it still hurt.

"Blood… you know, even though blood comes from a wound it's still so very pretty. So much pain yet so… elegant." She wiped some of the blood, licking it away.

Ino kept slicing away at the poor arm and then finally did it to other, eventually making it to Sakura's legs. "You've such a cute body…" Sakura was whimpering from the pain as she bled with the several slash wounds. Ino finally finished right down to her feet and decided that was enough. She got up to view the several wounds and slashes she inflicted upon her poor victim. There were bound to be a few scars… She noticed Sakura's whimpering and crying.

"Don't worry… it's all over now."

Ino sliced the ropes off.

"Why did you do this? Ino…" She didn't rush up; she hurt too much to do so. She was only able to manage to sit up feeling the pain of her wounds. She saw the kunai placed under her gaze, she would have rushed back in fear if it weren't for the pain. Blood continued to poor out as some of the blood hardened into a protective shell. The kunai was then turned for Sakura to grasp, taking it in fear of being tortured some more.

"You're no doubt pissed off at me… here's you're chance. You can kill me."

Sakura's eyes widened at the words. She was speechless.

"I wanted to see all of the emotions we could have had together, emotions we could have shared together and that included anger. I want to see you're anger, I want you to preview the hell I'll no doubt be in after…" Sakura heard sniffles and could tell she was crying.

"You… love me?" Sakura finally figured it out but still confused. Apparently Ino had a sick mind, a sad mind. She was mentally ill. Then there was… her love.

Ino was surprised Sakura figured it out, she had trouble herself figuring out these feelings yet somehow Sakura had taken them and saw straight through them. The anger stemmed from her confused feelings for Sakura.

"I'm sorry…"

Ino turned to Sakura. "For what?"

"I didn't see it… and I did let our friendship die didn't I?" She clenched in pain.

"But…"

"Ino, I can't say I'm happy about what you did to me just now. I however feel that… I'm responsible for this."

"Where's you're anger?"

"Ino, I can't kill you… I've barely been able to kill my enemies in battle. How could I bring myself to kill an old friend?"

Ino was somehow calmed by the words but still felt something was wrong. Ino took the kunai back. "I can leave peacefully then…"

"NO! INO, DON'T!" Sakura screamed as she watched Ino inflict the kunai upon herself. She couldn't do anything however weakened by the torture.

"You love Naruto now and…I don't think there's a place for my kind in this world. Thanks to you I was finally able to know whom I truly am. I'm a pathetic monster and… I… just wanted you're love no matter how wrong people thought. But now I can leave knowing that you don't hate me." She coughed up blood falling over.

Sakura weakly crawled toward her. She tried her best to help her but she was too weak. All she could do is embrace her one final time.

"Ino… you didn't have to do any of this!" Tears were building up between the two.

"Cough… cough, Sakura… I'm sorry."

"Save you're strength, don't talk!"

"Sakura, you're truly like an angel…"

"Ino… Ino!"

"Sakura…"

She closed her eyes.

"Ino!"

Sakura cried hard. If only she hadn't betrayed their friendship…

It was a few days later; everyone had known what happened to Sakura at least in context. Ino had attacked her, but everyone thought it was to kill her out of some jealous rage but Sakura knew better but there wasn't anything she could say that would change most of these stubborn minds of the village. These were the same villagers that picked on Naruto for being forced to take care of something that could end up taking him over or killing him.

She still ached from the pain inflicted by Ino but now there was a new pain, one inside her heart that she was never going to forget.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I'm sorry I wasn't there with you."

Naruto's words calmed her but somehow it saddened her. "Naruto, just hold me." They we're hugging under that tree near the bench where Sakura's hurtful words had slowly destroyed Ino.

They hugged for a long time, a comfort Sakura welcomed. She was never going to forget Ino or the pain she caused the both of them.

---

I do not own any of Naruto, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
